narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gamabunta
|Zdjęcie=Gamabunta2.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ガマブン太 |Rōmaji=Gamabunta |Inne nazwy= , |Polski=Włodzimierz Bednarski |Japoński=Takeshi Watabe~Do 175 odc. Naruto Shippūden †, Hiroshi Naka |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Ropucha |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=3 stycznia |Status=Żyje |Wzrost część 2=1700 cm |Klasyfikacja=Przywoływany |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody |Przynależność=Góra Myōboku, Konohagakure |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=1 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |OVA=Nareszcie starcie! Jōnin kontra genin!! Niekontrolowane spotkanie turnieju walki wręcz! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} , albo po prostu , jest szefem ropuch z Góry Myōboku. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Gamabunta wezwany do zatrzymania Dziewięcioogoniastego. Podczas ataku Tobiego na Konohe Gamabunta został przyzwany przez Minato za pomocą Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu. Miał za zadanie unieruchomić Kyūbiego by Minato mógł go teleportować z wioski za pomocą Hiraishin no Jutsu. Gamabunta był w stanie dość długo utrzymać Kyūbiego aż do czasu wykonania techniki przez IV Hokage. Osobowość Gamabunta jest bardzo często w złym humorze i pełni rolę bardzo apatycznej ropuchy. On nie lubi wykonywać rozkazów od nikogo, chyba, że Przywoływacz jest bardzo utalentowanym shinobim i zarobił na szacunek. Jiraiya, Naruto i Czwarty Hokage byli jedynym trojgiem, którzy mieli prawo siedzieć na jego głowie i dowodzić nim. Gamabunta przeprowadza test na osobnikach, którzy go przywoływali - nieszczęśnik musi się utrzymać na grzbiecie potwora, zwykle, do zachodu słońca. Jest to praktycznie niewykonalne, bo mimo swojej wagi, ten przyjemniaczek jest całkiem żwawy, nurkuje, podskakuje na olbrzymie wysokości itp. Podczas gdy jest on bardzo pewny swoich umiejętności jako wojownik, zdaję sobie sprawę ze swoich ograniczeń i potęgi wrogów i widoczną niechęć walki z ogoniastymi bestiami (np. Dziewięcioogoniasty lis i Jednoogoniasty Shukaku). Używa niektórych japońskich słów, którymi posługują się członkowie yakuzy, ale jest on postrzegana jako pozytywna i ostateczna siła. Jest on silnie związany z rodziną, gdyż w jednej chwili postanowił walczyć z Shukaku, gdyż zaatakował jego dziecko wiedząc, że jest to po prostu czynność samobójcza. Nienawidzi być niedoceniany przez nikogo, co jest częstym powodem, by sprowokować go do walki. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, mimo że jest w złym humorze zewnątrz, pokazuje sympatię do Naruto, jakby był jego synem. Nawet Jiraiya wyjaśnił, że ropucha wiedziała o talentach i potencjale Naruto. On i Jiraiya wydają się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi i, jak wynika z serii, kumplami do picia, mimo braku kontroli Jiraiyi nad Gamabuntą. Jednakże w niektórych sytuacjach mógł go karcić. Wygląd Gamabunta jest ogromną, czerwoną ropuchą. Jego oczy mają poziome źrenice. Gdy pokaże język, widać w nim rząd srebrnych, okrągłych kolczyków. Na ciele Gamabunty widnieją liczne blizny, które pokazują nam, że stoczył, w swoim życiu, już wiele groźnych walk. Jego ciało okrywa fioletowe kimono. Gamabunta ma przypasane do boku tanto, którego klinga i pochwa są wykonane z drewna. Jego odwieczną "towarzyszką" jest fajka, którą zawsze ma ze sobą. Umiejętności We wszystkich swoich wystąpieniach, Gamabunta okazał się być potężnym wojownikiem, niezależnie od tego, czy jego przywoływacz był u jego boku. Gamabunta wykazuje również mądrość i kompetentny sposób bycia, co widać podczas walki z Shukaku, gdzie zademonstrował swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie, dzięki czemu Naruto zdołał obudzić Gaarę i pokonać. Taijutsu Mimo wielkich rozmiarów, posiada on zaskakującą zwinność, jak pokazano, kiedy wyskoczył ze szczeliny, gdzie Naruto po raz pierwszy wezwał go, wyskakując kilka kilometrów nad ziemią przed upadnięciem z powrotem do lasu. Gamabunta pokazał duże umiejętności w walce w powietrzu przez swoje ciosy. Arsenał Gamabunta obejmuje duże tanto, które w jego władaniu zadaje kolosalne szkody, dzięki swoim ogromnym rozmiarom i sile. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury Gamabunta jest użytkownikiem mogący "wypluwać" wodne ninjutsu, tak jak np w: Suiton: Teppōdama, który jest świetnym odpowiednikiem przeciwko użytkownikom stylu ognia. Ropucha może także wypluć olej ze swoich ust, by zsynchronizować tę technikę i stworzyć: Katon: Gamayu Endan, we współpracy z przywoływaczem. Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|right|180px|Gamabunta walczy z Shukaku Gdy Naruto pierwszy raz wezwał Gamabuntę, był bliski śmierci, gdy spadał do gigantycznego krateru. Ropucha nie wierzyła, że takie małe dziecko może go wyzwać, więc wyśmiał Uzumakiego. Naruto wściekły z powodu komentarza Gamabunty, powiedział mu, że ma słuchać jego rozkazów, gdyż go przyzwał. To sprawiło, że Gamabunta stracił cierpliwość i rzucił wyzwanie Uzumakiemu w postaci swojego testu. Kiedy się zakończył Jiraiya podrzucił mu pakt przywołań, gdzie było napisane, że Uzumaki zawarł pakt z ropuchami. Gamabunta jednak wiedział o tym, lecz chciał po prostu sprawdzić chłopaka oraz czy Uzumaki zdobędzie jego szacunek. Następnie zabrał omdlałego Naruto do szpitala i pozostawił gigantyczny ślad, jako podpis. Pogrążenie Konohy Podczas Inwazji na Konohę, Uzumaki przyzwał Gamabuntę, by chronić siebie i przyjaciół przed atakiem Sabaku Sōsō. Ropucha była jak zwykle w złym humorze i odmówił pomocy Naruto, twierdząc, że jest on zbyt młody, by brać go na poważnie. Kiedy jednak pojawia się Gamakichi i mówi ropusze, że został zaatakowany przez Shukaku i uratował go młody shinobi, wściekły Gamabunta wyciąga swoją broń i rozpoczyna atak na Shukaku. Początkowo Gamabunta dawał sobie radę, ale z czasem Gaara usnął co dało bestii całkowitą kontrolę, lecz na krótko gdyż rozbudzono shinobiego piasku. Mimo wszystko Ichibi był za trudnym przeciwnikiem dla ropuchy, lecz ostatecznie on i Uzumaki używają Konbi Henge i przemienili się w lisa, co pozwoliło się Gamabuncie zbliżyć tak bardzo do bestii, że Naruto powalił Gaarę uderzeniem w głowę. Ropucha kolejny raz stwierdziła, że Naruto jest świetnym shinobim i ubolewał, że nie może zobaczyć końca walki, gdyż osiągnął swój limit. Poszukiwanie Tsunade Misja Złapania Kaimy Część II Atak Paina Gamabunta miał swój debiut w części II, gdy Naruto został poinformowany o śmierci Jiraiyi. Gamabunta wraz z Gamakichim, Gamakenem, Gamahiro, Fukasaku i Naruto zostali wezwani do Konohagakure przez Shimę, aby pomóc w walce z Painem. Walczyli ze wszystkimi zwierzętami przyzwanymi przez Ścieżkę Zwierząt, gdzie Gamabunta pokonał ogromnego psa. Po tym jak Naruto użył Rasenshurikena, zaczęła wyczerpywać się jego czakra mędrca, ale chciał jeszcze zabić jednego Paina. Widząc jak byli przyparci do muru przez wiele wezwań, ropucha połknęła Naruto i Ścieżkę Zwierząt, aby Naruto mógł zabić bez zakłóceń go, i chronić przed pozostałymi Painami. Po tym jak, wypluł Naruto i Ścieżka Zwierząt, wezwania zniknęły, zaś Naruto był także bez czakry senjutsu. Widząc to Tendō, uznał, że jest teraz idealny moment na atak, lecz zaatakował go Gamabutna choć i tak uniknął jego ciosy. thumb|180px|Gamabunta wraz z Żabim Mędrcem oglądają resztę walki Kiedy Naruto walczył ponownie z Tendō, Gamabunta powiedział Naruto, aby zszedł mu z drogi, aby sam mógł wyprowadzić atak, lecz Uzumaki stwierdził, że Naruto zaraz przejdzie do trybu mędrca i nie chce żeby przypadkiem został trafiony Rasenshurikenem. Po tym jak Naruto zabił Jigokudō, Tendō nareszcie odzyskał swoje grawitacyjne umiejętności i pchnął Naruto. Wtedy też Gamabunta i inne ropuchy przystąpiły do ataku ze swoimi broniami, ale łatwo uniknął ich. Trzy ropuchy zaatakowały ponownie Paina, lecz ten użył swojego Shinra Tensei i wysłał ropuchy poza granice Konohy. Kiedy leżał w lesie stwierdził, że wszystkie jego kości zostały złamane. Wkrótce pojawia się przed nim Drużyna Gaia, której mówi o Inwazji na Konohę. Był później widziany z powrotem na górze Myōboku. Był owinięty w bandaże na całym i siedział razem z żabim mędrcem, gdzie używali techniki teleskopy, aby obejrzeć koniec walki Naruto pomiędzy Painem, gdzie dowiadują się, że Nagato wykorzystał resztkę swoich mocy, by ożywić poległych mieszkańców ukrytego liścia. Gamabunta pyta mędrca co się stało i ten mówi mu, że obydwaj studenci Jiraiyi wypełnili proroctwo i mówiąc, że książka Jiraiyi jest kluczem do przeszłości. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Punkt Kulminacyjny Filmy Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi Gamabunta w tym filmie miał mały, ale komediowy występ na końcu filmu. Podczas gdy Gamabunta spał, Jiraiya wezwał go jako poduszkę, by złagodzić upadek Naruto i Amaru, którzy inaczej by się zabili. Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Gamabunta wystąpił w niemej roli podczas filmu, kiedy Kazekage został zasypany przez lawinę i miało dojść do konfliktu między Konohagakure, a Sunagakure. Ciekawostki *Gamabunty nie powinno się przywoływać w słonej wodzie, ponieważ wyrosną mu na całym ciele swędzące brodawki. *W 102 odcinku Naruto pojawia się bardzo droga zabawka, która wygląda jak Gamabunta. Źródła en:Gamabunta Kategoria:Zwierzęta